VF-19S Excalibur
The VF-19S Excalibur is a special next-generation variable fighter that was developed following Space War I. It was used extensively during the war with the Protodeviln, whose events were seen in the television series, Macross 7. The name "Excalibur" came from the name of the holy sword that appears in the King Arthur legends. Meanwhile, Shōji Kawamori had the fighter's airframe reference the real-life Su-27 Flanker and the experimental Grumman X-29. Development VF-19 Excalibur was introduced to phase out VF-11B Thunderbolt, which had been in operation since 2040. However, due to its limited production number, only the most skilled and capable pilots were allowed to use it. Technology & Combat Characteristics Thanks to the pin-point barrier technology installed within, the VF-19 Excalibur is able to transform at a much faster rate than standard variable fighters. The Pin-point barrier also dramatically increases VF-19's defense ability without adding extra armor weight, allowing it to perform different attacks depending on the barrier with concentrated. The VF-19 is also equipped with an "Environmental Cockpit" active at Battroid mode, allowing a full 360-degree view. Variants *VF-19A: First regular production version with canard forward wing. *VF-19 Excalibur Custom: Customized version equipped with canard forward wing, internal speaker system, speaker and launcher pod. *VF-19F: Version assigned to team members with redesigned main wing, and high-maneuverability verniers (which replaces the canard forward wing). *VF-19P: Version based on VF-19 Custom. Assigned to planet Zola's patrol force *VF-19S: Version assigned to team leaders with redesigned main wing, high-maneuverability verniers (which replaces the canard forward wing), four head-turret-mounted laser guns, strengthened communications and armaments. The FF-2550X engines, which features improved atmospheric flight speed, replaces FF-2550J engines. *VF-19ADVANCE: Customized VF-19 Excalibur piloted by Isamu Alva Dyson to participate in the battle in the Vajra Homeworld. Features similar designs from the VF-25 Messiah and colors from the YF-19. Equipped with the same FAST Pack used by the VF-25. History The VF-19 was originally intended as a first strike weapon for use against non-cultured Zentradi still engaged in hostilities across the galaxy with the Supervision Army. With this variable fighter, the UN Forces could directly assault and confuse the Zentradi forces by exposing them to culture through music, a completely foreign experience that proved very disruptive to their strictly military life. However, the VF-19 Excalibur Custom and Basara Nekki in particular played a much larger role during the Protodeviln War in 2045. The military-use VF-19 was test-piloted by Docker. A dedicated VF-19 squadron called Emerald Force was later formed with him as the leader. Their purpose was similar to their predecessor squad Diamond Force, but with the additional responsibility of escorting Basara and his band members who had formed the Sound Force prior. Technical Features Design VG wing with forward-swept standard cruising configuration; Forward-swept delta-wing combination main wing (VF-19F, VF-19S); canard forward wing (replaced by high-maneuverability verniers in VF-19F and VF-19S; vertical T-O and landing (VTOL); supersonic cruise and maneuvering in region of Mach 5+ below the stratosphere; sufficient thrust for attaining orbital velocity over a Earth-class planet; wrap-around imaging monitor screens in all variable modes; two-dimensional thrust vectoring with two independently pivoting exhaust nozzles; vernier slit; anti-projectile (bulletproof) shield for Battroid mode use; active stealth system; fighter-carried pin-point barrier system allows for armor simplification and light weight; medium-range high maneuverability missiles stored in internal weapons bays on the side of leg/engine nacelles; option of external fold booster and conformal propellant tanks. In the prototype YF-19, conformal type FAST packs were developed simultaneously but progress of active stealth technology has relaxed the restrictions, reinforcing the basic performance. *Landing Gear: Retractable tricycle undercarriage with catapult hook. Two steerable nose-wheels retract rearward into nose and twin coupled main wheels forward into fuselage. Fighter mode *Wing span dimensions: **VF-19A, VF-19P (fully swept forward): 14.87 m **VF-19 Custom (fully swept forward): 14.92 m **VF-19F, VF-19S: 13.52 m **VF-19 Custom sound booster, fully swept forward: 15.41 m *Length overall: **VF-19A: 18.62 m **VF-19 Custom, F, P, S: 18.47 m ***VF-19 Custom sound booster: 11.83m *Height, overall **VF-19A, VF-19P: 3.94m Battroid mode *Height, overall **VF-19 Custom, without sensor fin: 15.48 m **VF-19S, without beam gun: 15.48 m Flying Controls Conventional digital flight control system. Seamless ailerons and flaps occupy almost entire wing trailing-edge; conventional rudders in vertical outward-canted tail surfaces (merged with the wing's trailing root and placed more outward than on the YF-19 prototype); canard upward-canted forward wing to the aft of the cockpit (replaced by high maneuverability verniers on VF-19F and VF-19S). High-maneuverability vernier thrusters with clusters in shoulders, back, two vernier slits encircling lower leg/engine-pod section's nozzles. Powerplant *Two 78500 kg (maximum output in outer space) Shinsei Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2550J kg [x g Shinnakasu Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2500F] thermonuclear turbine engines in VF-19S. *Two pentagonal underfuselage air intakes with retractable covers for Battroid mode or space use. Two rear afterburner intakes encircling lower leg/engine-pod sections' nozzles. Two two-dimensional independent vectored exhaust nozzles, for enhanced V/STOL performance and maneuverability. *P&W HMM-7 high-maneuverability vernier thrusters with two vernier slits encircling lower leg/engine-pod sections' nozzles (VF-19F, VF-19S). High maneuverability verniers in lieu of canard wing on VF-19F, VF-19S. *Three special equipment hard point stations for space/atmospheric fighter fold booster mounted above fuselage and two space/atmospheric conformal propellant tanks mounted on either side of the fuselage in Fighter mode or on lower leg in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *Option of two space/atmospheric FAST Pack propellant tank/booster units mounted on rear dorsal section in Fighter mode or on the sides of shoulders in GERWALK and Battroid modes (VF-19F, VF-19S). Accommodation Pilot only; pressurized canopy; standard side-stick controller (removed and customized with functioning guitar sound sitck control mounted on gimbal-and-joint system and throttle and options control on slider for HOTAS use in VF-19 Custom). Wrap-around imaging monitor screens in all variable modes. Armament *Fixed small-bore rear anti-aircraft beam gun mounted on top of head turret (VF-19F, VF-19S). One Mauler REB-30G anti-aircraft laser machine gun. (VF-19P). *Four fixed rear anti-aircraft laser cannons mounted on the sides of head turret (VF-19S). *Standard anti-projectile (bulletproof) shield stored on center rear dorsal section in Fighter mode or on lower arm section in GERWALK and Battroid modes. *Fixed pin-point barrier (PPV) system. *External speaker-pod-shooting launcher pod with sensor, foregrip, and stock magazine mounted under center dorsal section in Fighter mode or in manipulator in GERWALK and Battroid mode (VF-19 Custom). After penetrating the target's armor, speaker pods are fixed with a stopper and filler. *Howard GU-15 new standard external gatling gun pod mounted under center dorsal section in Fighter mode or in manipulator in GERWALK and Battroid modes (VF-19F, VF-19S). *Two internal Little Rock launch systems in lower leg/engine-pod bays for 12 (6 in each launcher) 24 high maneuverability micro missiles (VF-19F, VF-19S only) or six medium-range high maneuverability missiles each (Pallet can be alternately equipped with other weapon packs). *Option of two space/atmospheric missile FAST Pack weapon units mounted on rear dorsal section in Fighter mode or on the sides of shoulders in GERWALK and Battroid modes (VF-19F, VF-19S). Each booster is equipped with 4 micro-missile launchers. Armament containers located on engine nacelles. *Micro-missile launchers (VF-19P). *Numerous manipulator-held options including gun pod Gamma (called Sigma during development) with pin-point-barrier-penetrator-equipped speaker pod Gamma developed by Dr. Gadget M. Chiba for VF-19 Custom (stowed under-wing on VF-17 Nightmare Custom) and Spiritia absorption pod developed on Macross 7 fleet after Operation Stargazer 2046 February for VF-19F and VF-19S. External Links *VF-19S Excalibur on the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Variable Fighters Category:Macross 7 Mecha Category:U.N. Spacy Mecha